Talk:Dinner/@comment-86.45.139.140-20191005123411
Tico: Ooh! Swiper: That Could Be It! Dora: But Let's Find Our Last Clue Just to Make Sure. Here You Go, Backpack! (Dora puts the notebook inside Backpack) Backpack: Yum, Yum, Yum!, Delicioso! (Mailtime Jingle) Boots: The Mail's Here! Dora: How Marvelous! Tico: Vamonos! (Song Starts) Dora: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... Boots: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... Diego: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna Wail... Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! (Song Ends) Mailbox: Oh, Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters!, I Found Something for The Letter O! Isa: Really? Map: What Did You Find? Mailbox: It's An Oval! Dora: Okay! Boots: Because The Word "Oval" Starts With The Letter O! Mailbox: Here's Your Letter! (Mailbox Opens) (Mailbox Closes) Dora: Oh, Mailbox!, Gracias! Mailbox: You're Welcome! Benny: We Just Got A Letter! (Song Starts) Dora: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! Boots: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! Dora's Friends and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: Wonder Who It's From! (Song Ends) (Dora opens the letter) Dora: Oh, Look!, It's A Letter From Our Friends! Ariella: A is for Ariella! Brianna: Brianna! Charlie: Charlie! Daniel: Daniel! Eli: Eli! Franklin: Franklin! Georgia: Georgia! Halee: Halee! Ian: Ian! Julia: Julia! Kelombe: Kelombe! Lissy: Lissy! Monosha: Monosha! Nicolette: Nicolette! Oscar: Oscar! Penelope: Penelope! Quintin: Quintin! Rebecca: Rebecca! Samantha: Samantha! Teresa: Teresa! Ursula: Ursula! Vanessa: Vanessa! William: William! Xavier: Xavier! Yusa: Yusa! Zoe: And Zoe!, Bye! Dora: Adios! (Dora closes the letter) Boots: Wow! Isa: Cool Names! Periwinkle: Peri-Perfect! Diego: That Sounds Like Periwinkle! Dora: Vamonos!, Let's Go! Periwinkle: Hello! Map: Look! Benny: Periwinkle and Pail Both Start With P! Pail: Yep!, Both Our Names Start With The Letter P! Dora: How Perfect! Slippery: Hi! Tico: Hola, Slippery! Slippery: Can You Find Something That Starts With The Letter Q? Dora: Hmm, Let's See! Isa: Which One Starts With The Letter Q? Bear: Queen! Dora: Si!, Queen Starts With Q! Slippery: Here's The Next Letter!, R! Boots: Which One of These Starts With The Letter R? SpongeBob: Rainbow! Diego: Rainbow Starts With R!, Right On! Tommy: Look!, The Letters are Getting Even Bigger! Backpack: We're Already Up to The Letter S! Slippery: Hey!, My Name Starts With The Letter S!, Slippery! Swiper: Mine, Too!, Swiper! Senor Tucan: Yo Tambien!, El Senor Tucan! Steve: Mine, Too!, S-T-E-V-E!, Steve!, That's Me! Sidetable, Shovel, Spud, Scoop, Sportacus, Stephanie, Squirt, Shimmer, Spinner, Snowdrop, Stompy, Shane, Shout, Snuffy, Slimey, Susan, Shawn, SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, and Susie: So Do We! Benny: Wow!, That's A Lot of Names That Start With S! Tickety: And My Name, Tickety Starts With The Letter T! Dora: Terrific! Tico: Soy Tico!, T! Travis: Me, Too!, Travis! Tyrone: Me, Three!, Tyrone! Tasha: Me, Four!, Tasha! Tuck: Me, Five!, Tuck! Trixie, Toodee, Tolee, Twist, and Tyler: We Do, Too! Tickety: Our Letters are Right Next to Each Other, Slippery!, See?, S, T! Periwinkle: And Look What I Found!, A Ukelele! (Periwinkle plays the ukelele) Diego: Ukelele Starts With The Letter U! Benny: Unbelievable! (Periwinkle plays the ukelele) Blue: (Barks Hey, Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters!, Come Here!) Boots: I Think Blue Found Something! Dora: Come On!, Let's Go See What She Found! Blue: (Barks Look at This!) Isa: Wow!, It's A Magnet Board! Big Red Chicken: I Bet We Can Find Things That Start With V, W, and X! Blue: (Barks Hey!, Wait A Minute!) (Blue skidooing into the magnet board) Dora: Woah!, Did You See That? Patrick: Blue Skidooed Into The Magnet Board! Tico: Vamonos! Map: Let's Go, Too! (Song Starts) Dora: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can, Too! (Song Ends) (Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters skidooing into the magnet board) Dil: Wow! Lil: Look How All These Letters Make Words! Dora: Let's Find A Word for The Letter V! Isa: Which of These Words Start With The Letter V? Arthur: That One! Benny: Oh, Yeah!, The First Letter of This Word is The Letter V! Backpack: Ooh!, We Wonder What "V" Word These Letters Make! Boots: This Word Must Be A..., Volcano! Dora: Volcano Starts With V! Diego: Very Nice! Baby Jaguar: (Meows) Boots: Okay! Grumpy Old Troll: So Which of These Words Start With The Letter W? Alex Bratten: That One! Map: That Word Begins With W! Swiper: We Wonder What "W" Word It Is! Boots: This "W" Word Must Be..., Wagon! Wubbzy: Hey!, My Name Starts With The Letter W! Widget: So as Widget! Walden: Mine, Too!, Walden! Wendy: Me, Three!, Wendy! Weenie: (Barks Me, Four!, Weenie!) Wiggle: Me, Six!, Wiggle! Dora: How Wonderful! Benny: The Letter X is Next! Diego: Which One of These Words Start With The Letter X? Steve: That One! Dora: Si!, This Word Does Start With The Letter X! Backpack: Ooh!, So This "X" Word Must Be..., X-Ray! Tico: Correcto! Benny: Like A Picture of What's Inside Your Body! Azul: We Found The Words That Start With V, W, and X! Joe: Yeah! Boots: Oh!, What Letter Comes After V, W, and X? Shovel: Y! Dora: Right!, The Letter Y!, Vamonos! Map: Look!, The Letter Y! Diego: Look!, The Letter Y Just Made Up The Word..., Yo-Yo! Benny: Now, We Have Something for The Letter Y!, Yippee! (Benny Pulls Out The Yo-Yo) Benny: Cool! Tickety: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! Dora: You See Our Last Clue? Boots: Where? Fuchsia: Right There! Isa: Oh!, Our Last Clue! April: It's On The Letter..., Z! Duck: Hey!, The Letter Z is The Last Letter of The Alphabet! Dora: Okay!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... Henry: Notebook! Dora: Correcto!, Our Notebook! Big Red Chicken: So..., The Letter Z! Dora: Let's Draw A Line That Zig-Zags Back and Fourth Like This!, There, The Letter Z. Ruby: Hey!, Guess What! Boots: That's Our Last Clue to Figure Out What Starts With Z! Swiper: Yip-Yip-Yippee! Dora: You Know What That Means?, We're Ready to Sit in Our... Lofty: Thinking Chair! Dora: Thinking Chair!, Si!, Vamonos! (Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters skidooing back home) Diego: Okay!, Now That We're in Our Thinking Chair, Let's Think! Boots: Uh..., You'll Help Us With The Clues!, Right? Maggie: Right! Dora: Excelente!, So, We Need to Figure Out What Starts With Z! Isa: And Our Clues That We Found are..., The Color White... Kipper: The Color Black... Maisy: And..., The Letter Z! Benny: So What Starts With Z, With White, Black, and The Letter Z? Franklin: Well, There's Gotta Be An Animal That Starts With Z! Tyrone: Hey!, Maybe It's An Animal That Looks Like A Horse! Tuck: Yeah!, Maybe It Also Has Black and White Stripes on It! Mary: Oh!, It Also Starts With The Letter Z! Backpack: But Dora!, What Kind of Animal is It? Dora: I Don't Know, Backpack! Grumpy Old Troll: Do You Guys Know What That Animal Is? Sportacus: Yeah! Bounce: We Know What Animal it Is! Map: What Animal is It? Muno: A Zebra! Dora: A Zebra!, Right!, Because A Zebra Has Black and White Stripes! Boots: And The Word "Zebra" Starts With The Letter Z! Benny: Hey, Dora!, You Know What That Means? Dora: Si!, It Means, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! (Song Starts) Dora: (Singing) We Sat On Down... Boots: (Singing) Figured It Out... Diego: (Singing) What Blue's Clues Were All About. Dora's Friends: Wow! Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: You Know What? Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: (Singing) We're Really Smart! (Song Ends) Dora: Come On!, Vamonos!, Let's Go Find A Zebra and Learn The Whole Alphabet! Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: (Cheering) Hoho: Hey, Dora!, I Found A Zebra! Dora: Oh!, Gracias, Hoho! Isa: Wow!, We Found A Zebra! Benny: The Whole Alphabet is Complete! Hoho: We Did It! The Fiesta Trio: (Happy Tune) Dora: Thanks for Helping Us Learn The Alphabet! Backpack: Hey!, Do You Wanna Learn Every Letter of The Alphabet With Us? Wubbzy: Sure! Diego: Great!, Here We Go! (Song Starts) Azul: Choo-Choo!, All Aboard on The Alphabet Train! Dora: (Singing) I'll Never Forget!, No!, I'll Never Forget My Alphabet! Boots: (Singing) A is For Azul the Blue Train! Azul: Like Me! Isa: (Singing) B is for Blue! Blue: (Barks That's Me!) Tico: (Singing) Or Benny, Boots, and More! Benny: (Singing) C is For Cinnamon! Cinnamon: Cinnamon! Dora: D for Dora and Diego! Diego: That's Us! Big Red Chicken: (Singing) E Stands for Elmo! Elmo: That's Elmo! Swiper: (Singing) F for Fox or Fall! Grumpy Old Troll: (Singing) G is Also for Globe!, H for Hat or Hall! Dora: (Singing) I'll Never Forget!, No!, I'll Never Forget My Alphabet! Backpack: (Singing) I is for Ice Cream! Map: (Singing) J For Joe or Jack! Boots: (Singing) K for Kite!, L for Leaf!, M for Mittens, Too! Isa: (Singing) N Reads Some Newspaper!, O Stands for An Oval! Diego: P for... Periwinkle: Peri! Dora: P for... Pail: Pail! Benny: Q for Queen or Quote! Dora: (Singing) I'll Never Forget!, No!, I'll Never Forget My Alphabet! Tico: (Singing) R Goes Over A Rainbow! Isa: S for... Slippery: Slippery! Isa: Or Shudder! Benny: T Tells Time Like... Tickety: Tickety! Grumpy Old Troll: (Singing) U for Ukelele or Udder! Big Red Chicken: (Singing) V Can Volt or Volcano! Backpack: W for Wagon or West! Map: X for X-Ray, Y for Yo-Yo, Z for Zebra or Zest! Azul: Yeah! Dora: (Singing) I'll Never Forget!, No!, I'll Never Forget My Alphabet! Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: Alphabet! (Song Ends) Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: (Cheering) (The blue cursor clicks) Dora: Wow!, We Sure Had Fun Learning The Alphabet Today! Bot: What's Your Favorite Letter? Diego: Ooh!, That's A Great Letter! Boots: My Favorite Letter is B!, Just Like Me! Benny: And Me! Blue: (Barks And Me!) Dora: (Laughs), My Favorite Letter is D!, Just Like Me and My Cousin Diego! Diego: That's Right! Isa: Learning The Alphabet is Fun! Dora: We Couldn't Have Done It Without You! Boots: Thanks for Helping! Tico: Gracias! Dora: Adios, Amigos! (Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters Winking) (The blue cursor clicks) The End.